


Control

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Involuntarily, her thighs tighten around his hips, pulling him closer, and she can't contain the shiver of anticipation that ripples through her body, nor the soft mewl that escapes from her lips, but she's starting to lose herself, and it's all too much for her.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Part from a future scene in a WIP which I couldn't help writing down and sharing because it keeps distracting me from the ones I need to write right now :D

"Jon," Sansa whimpers as his teeth graze her earlobe. He's completely bare between her legs, and only the lacings over her chest are still keeping her robe together. She's pulled his curls free and he's unraveled her braid. Both of their mouths are red and swollen from kissing for what might have been hours and his beard has left marks on her skin, but even now, it still feels like a dream. As if this sweet, glorious thing she's wanted for years, is not actually happening.

Perhaps she is asleep, and maybe her fanciful mind and ravenous heart are deceiving her into believing this is real, but she'll worry about that later. Perhaps she isn't, and in that case, she should really put a stop to this, but she knows she won't. She just wants to feel, wants to touch him and drink in how he keeps chanting her name as his mouth and hands worship her body. 

The path of his hands lights a fire under her skin, and she misses their touch as soon as they move on to the next stretch of exposed skin he's exploring. She wants more, she needs to get closer, but it's so overwhelming, and her heavy breathing is becoming uncomfortable.

His mouth is on her neck, travelling down until he can close his lips over her collarbone and suck a bloom onto her pale skin. " _Gods,_ I want to kiss you down there," he groans into her flesh. "I've dreamt about tasting your cunt."

Involuntarily, her thighs tighten around his hips, pulling him closer, and she can't contain the shiver of anticipation that ripples through her body, nor the soft mewl that escapes from her lips, but she's starting to lose herself, and it's all too much for her.

"Wait," she pants.

He steps back, a frown of confusion etched on his face and his breathless lips slightly parted. "You don't want me to?" he asks.

"I do," she tells him, holding a finger to his lips. "I do," she repeats. "I need... Let me think."

He nods, and she can see him starting to retreat.

She slides the hand on his shoulder into the curls at the nape of his neck, pulling him back to her. "I just need some control, for now," she tells him.

He nods again, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek. "Alright, tell me what to do."

His request sends a jolt of pleasure down to her core, but it's the way her chest swells that almost renders her speechless. Later she'll realize how long she has longed to hear him say those words. "Get on the bed. Lie on your back," she commands him.

She slides off the table as she watches him slowly and deliberately follow her instructions. Her heart is beating wildly inside her chest, deafening her and making her breathing fast and shallow. Part of her is still afraid, part of her knows they shouldn't be doing this, but her need for him is stronger.

"Don't touch me," she warns him as she climbs over him, pulling the skirts of her flimsy Dornish gown back over her hips. "Not yet."

When she's almost straddling his face, she hesitates, risking a glance down, but there's only desire, awe and familiar, sweet disbelief in his wide, black eyes.

The way he licks his lips is what convinces her to lower herself onto his mouth, and the moment his tongue touches her folds, she finds it hard to remember why she might regret this in the morning. 


End file.
